


Clingy As They Come

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Clingy!Bucky, F/M, Fluffy, Kinda needy Bucky, Oneshot, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective!Bucky, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: Bucky gets scared when you aren't there when he wakes up... and maybe smashes a lamp...





	Clingy As They Come

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy Bucky one-shot! Love that man so much!

“Good morning!” You cheer happily as you walk into the kitchen at Avengers tower.

“Good morning Lady Courtney!” Thor exclaims as you approach the team.

“”Where’s your shadow?” Tony chuckles at his own question.

“He’s not my shadow Stark he’s my boyfriend and he’s still sleeping. He had some nightmares last night, I want him to have some rest.” You explain as you grab your coffee mug from the cupboard and fill it.

“He’s always right next to you.” Clint remarks.

“He’s just a little protective, which given what he’s been through and what you all do I think it’s pretty understandable.” You defend before you hear a loud crash from the floor above. Which just so happens to be the floor you share with your long term boyfriend, Bucky. The crash is followed by a loud shout and running. Tony and Clint both give you a look that says ‘See we were right’. Meanwhile Steve looks at you concerned by the ruckus upstairs.

“WHERE IS SHE?! Y/N!! WHERE-” Bucky’s freakout is cut short when he sees you sitting at the kitchen island looking at him, your face filled with confusion.

“Bucky what’s wrong?” You ask concerned by his reaction, ‘did he have another nightmare?’ you ask yourself.

“Nothing.” He mutters before running towards you and burying his face in your neck.

“Baby did you have another nightmare?” You whisper ask him, the team has gone back to doing their own things giving you a mild amount of privacy to ask him.

“No. I woke up and you were gone. Why didn’t you wake me?” He asks concerned. “Is something wrong? Are you mad at me? I’m sorry I woke you up last night. I should’ve dealt with it myself. You have every right to be mad at me. I’ll just grab some cereal and go upstairs. You probably don’t want to deal with me right now.” You’re to stunned by his words to do anything until you see him enter the elevator with his bowl of cereal looking like a kicked puppy.

“BUCKY WAIT!” You shout running to the elevator making it right before the doors close and the elevator brings the two of you to your shared private floor.

“I thought you didn’t want to deal with me anymore?” Bucky whispers confused by your reaction.

“Bucky why on earth would you ever think that?” You ask him confused by his reactions.

“I woke up and you weren’t there. I almost always wake up before you and on the rare occasion that I don’t you always wake me up right away. I figured you got sick of my nightmares and my neediness and my clinginess. That you decided you didn’t want me anymore.” He says looking down at his hands ashamed.

“Bucky that could never happen. Are you serious I love you more than anything in this world. You aren’t even that clingy or needy. You just need reassurance sometimes and you just worry about my safety. Given what you been through and what you do it makes sense that you would be worried about me getting hurt so you keep me close to protect me. I get it Bucky. I love you so much.” You explain gently grabbing his hands in yours.

“Are you sure?” He asks raising his eyes slightly to meet yours.

“Of course I’m sure Buck. I love you and you love me. And no matter who makes fun of you for being clingy or needy or jealous or whatever else, I don’t care. I love you for you and those things are part of the package.” You say as your hand grasps his chin and pulls him in for a soft kiss.

“I love you too doll.” He replies as you stand up, tugging on his hand, forcing him to stand as well.

“Now what was that crash I heard up here about? And what was broken?” You ask with a grin.

“When I first woke up I thought HYDRA had taken you, to get to me or something. I may have thrown that new lamp you bought the other day. I’m sorry.” He blushes and glances back down to his hands.

“James Buchanan Barnes how dare you!” You shout jokingly, giving his shoulder a light smack.

“Sorry doll.” He smirks when you smack his shoulder.

“Can we go back downstairs quick? I’m starving.” You ask.

“Of course doll.” Is his instant reply and he trails behind you to the elevator like a little lost puppy. 

Once you get downstairs everyone glances up and chuckles at your joined hands. “Back to your clingy self Barnes?” Tony jokes causing Bucky to frown.

“I’m not clingy.” Bucky defends pulling you close.

“Bucky I love you but babe you are as clingy as they come.” You tease placing a peck on his cheek.

“And you love it.” He grins when you blush at his words.

“Yes I do.”


End file.
